rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mathus Mortyga
'' |text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre |caption = "Most of my kin chose brute force, I chose Power."}} Mathus Mortyga, the second son of a minor aristocrat in Senntisten, was turned into a Vampyre by the Foryx, and is currently the Governor of Burgh de Rott and aids Rosemarie Foryx in ruling the Foryx as her second-in-command. He is roleplayed by the user Jamalachite. Apperance Humanoid form Mathus stands 5'4" tall. His body is a slim build, his skin a pale grey, looking almost green in certain conditions. His ears are long and pointy, though a bit shorter than those of an elf, the claw-like nails on his fingers are about 3 centimetres long. Mathus' face is lean and smooth, with a sharp chin and high cheekbones, thin springs are in place where his nose would've been. His lips are thin, and curved slightly upwards, almost like a smile, or smirk. Mathus has short, black slick hair, thin but bushy eyebrows and dead, icy-blue eyes. All in all, Mathus might be considered handsome by Vampyre standards, and the Vyre carries himself elegantly, more often than not wearing expensive attires as befitting his rank. Full form Mathus' appearance changes drastically as he takes on this form, though his height and eyes remain the same. His body becomes even thinner and sharper. While his skin is now dark grey with the same texture as leather, his wings span a mighty 17ft, and the thin, almost transparent membrane is a hue of murky green. His claws grow another 2 centimeters, and his head becomes more batlike, with longer and pointier fangs and ears. Wardrobe Mathus' most common attire is a black coat with leather-padded shoulders, trimmed with exquisite golden thread and jade buttons. Underneath he wears a white shirt with fringed sleeves. Matched with his coat, a pair of black trousers, which also is decorated with golden thread, as well as a pair of black leather boots and gloves. While in the Archives, Mathus dons a set of 'half robes', coat-like in nature, but larger. The sleeves are decorated with a trim of emerald green thread following a spider net like pattern, just like the collar. Around his neck, hangs a green crystal pendant, which lets him observe Port Phasmatys from afar, and more often than not, in his hand, a green old tome. For festivities, he wears an elegant outfit comprised of a fine wool jacket dyed cerulean blue with slashes sleeves, with the insignia of House Mortyga embroidered on the chest. In the corner, bordered by silver and black thread, is also the Foryx symbol. Accompanying the jacket is a white undershirt fashioned from Wushanko silk, with fringed sleeves and pearl buttons, as well as a pair of matching blue trousers. A recent outfit of Mathus is the set of Mithrilite armour Lothorian gifted him shortly before the latters demise. It's designed to allow for maximum mobility, and features sapphire gemstones that can be charged with magical energies. Knowledge and Abilities Being a scholar and a great reader(and author) of books, Mathus has much knowledge of the history, and nature, of the world. Appreciating the finesse of Sciomancy, and the necessity of fighting in close quarters, Mathus spends a great amount of time weekly, if not daily, to hone his skills. Mentality Mathus is experienced with the 'Arts of the Mind', and makes frequent use of it, pacifying enemies in battle, breaking into people's minds, finding their deepest secrets and altering their memories, and of course telepathy. Sciomancy Mathus is particulary skilled in the arts of Sciomancy, making use of it daily, and honing his skills as often as possible, he is capable of shaping Shadows to a great extent, such as forming barriers, barrages and even solidifying shadows for a short while. Hematomancy Mathus makes use of Hematomancy as well, however, he's not as well versed with it, he has taking up with practicing it as of late. He considers him adequate in the art. Close Combat While Mathus prefers magic over close combat, he has often had to engage in it, having developed his technique over the years. He makes use of his sharp claws, Vampyric strength and even fangs to defeat his foes. As a human, Mathus learned how to wield a sword, being taught by his family's Master at Arms. He kept on training until he was sent to study in the area that would later become Ardougne. And there, he learned how to fight with his fists and knives. Since becoming a Vampyre, Mathus doesn't make use of weapons. Necromancy Mathus is relatively new with Necromancy, but he is improving steadily. He's capable of raising several low-tier beings such as Zombies and Skeletons. Knowledge Being a Scholar, Archivist and Master of Whispers, Mathus has an extended knowledge of the world, to the rumours and secrets of the Coven(Some of them, at the least). This treasure has given Mathus the chance to steadily climb up the political ladder, giving him some influence in the Coven. Place of Residency The Archives of Solace As a servant, Mathus lived in the Archives of Solace, set in a single cave, hosting the great library for his superior and patron, Lord Lothorian Foryx. Here, the Cobalt Scribes make their residency, collecting information, scripts and writing down the events of Morytania, and sometimes even Gielinor. The texts are constantly rewritten so to preserve this pearl of knowledge. The Archives is located deep under the harbour of Port Phasmatys. The Mortygan Manor Since his rise to nobility, Mathus has been the owner of a small manor in the higher tiers of Darkmeyer. This building is two levels high, excluding the cellar. The walls are ornamented with the symbols of House Foryx and Mortyga alike, the walls are tinted dark blue, and four gargoyles protect the roof. Inside, rich carpets from Misthalin cover the floors, the interior walls are filled with banners, shields and shelves, which in turn house books, jewelry, golden goblets and other luxuriousness. The main floor is composed of a hall, diningroom, two guest rooms and a solar. The second floor holds a bathroom, Mathus' master bedroom, a vault of sorts, another guest room, and an empty room. The cellar hosts the servants quarters, storage for blood and a prison cell. While Mathus enjoys the luxuries of his home, his duties hold him back from living in the Manor, and thus, it is often empty. The Foryx Coven Mathus was raised to the scions of Vyre nobility by Lothorian Foryx millennia for serving the Coven loyally. He has since risen to the position of being Rosemarie's second-in-command, and as such commands a lot of power, ruling Burgh de Rott as its governor and lord. Mathus' main responsibilities is the internal politics of the Foryx, though he has been known to parlay with other Covens throughout the years, acting as a representative of the Foryx and even leading the Coven when Lothorian and Rosemarie went missing. Another part of Mathus' responsibilities is his procuring and safekeeping of Knowledge, serving as the Master of the Ancient order of the Cobalt Scribes, a group dedicated to writing down all events of Morytania and keeping them in the Archives of Solace, an underground complex beneath Port Phasmatys. History Early life Being the second son of a nobleman, he was neglected by his father, and always lived in the shadow of his elder brother who would inherit the family lands. He was sent to a small trading town(Which would later become Ardougne) to study under a scholar. When he was not studying, Mathus was found often drinking in the local tavern with his friends, fighting in dark alleys, and visiting the brothels for a good time. Mathus was called back to his family home several years later. He was told that his brother had been contacted by a zealous knight who had filled him with dreams of glory and riches by rescuing Morytania from the 'horrors of Zamorak', Believing, his brother had hired a band of mercenaries and had travelled to Morytania with the knight, but the stream of letters had ceased after that the small army had crossed the Salve. Mathus was told to travel to Morytania to find his brother, or to not return at all. Bitterly, Mathus had bought a horse and had ridden to Morytania. When he arrived, Mathus quickly gained the attention of the Vampyres after asking around for his brother, and was quickly captured by the Foryx. However, he soon proved himself to be of use to the coven, and their patron, Lothorian Foryx, allowed Mathus to stay, as a servant. Vampyrism After that he had proved his loyalty, he was deemed worthy to be granted the gift of Vampyrism. The Coven assembled, and he was bitten by Rosemarie Foryx on the neck, who transferred some of her Foryx blood to him. After a week of pain and a drastic personality change, he had become a Juvenile. As the years passed, he went through the Juvinate stage and then finally became a Vyre. A Game of Shadows Shortly after that Sonia Foryx, the daughter of Lady Rosemarie, was kidnapped, Mathus visited a cave located under the Port's new prison tower, having heard reports of a strange force lurking about. Down there,Lord James Mysts ensared Mathus in Shadows, breaking into his mind and rendering him unconscious. Then, Lord Mysts modified Mathus' memories, cutting out what he had been doing during the kidnapping of Sonia, and instead replaced it with a memory of Mathus and Carnivus breaking into Sonia's house and kidnapping her. Lord Mysts later left, leaving Mathus unconscious with the memory of a rock falling down on him. Later, Thorvald and Aynaet du Marais visited Mathus in the Archives. After a few wary questions, Mathus offered the two Fairy blood, upon at which Aynaet said that she had come to arrest him, since Carnivus had confessed to the alleged kidnapping. Worried, Mathus told the two of his innocense, and after some explaining from Aynaet, Mathus agreed to come with Aynaet, under the false promise of being given a room worthy of his rank, as well as bearing the right to speak with whomever he wished. Mathus was thrown into a tiny cell in which he could barely move, even having to sleep in his own excrements. During this time, he was regularly tortured, something that would scar him for quite some time. At one point, Lord Foryx permitted Mathus to temporarily leave his cell to attend to the Vaeyl ball, which Mathus did gladly. A whole year later, Mathus was let out of his cramped cell, and was restored to his former duties. The Network One day in the Archives, Mathus read about the political intrigues in the Human Kingdoms, about murders, spies and betrayals. After some time of thinking, he concluded that it would be beneficial for him to have a group of people who were loyal to him and did his bidding. That was the day that he founded the Black Hand, a group of Mathus loyalists who would listen, see, lie and even Murder for Mathus, the fingers are everywhere, is the words of the Black Hand, in the Watch and amongst the Servants they roam. In the clutches of a Vampyre During the Vampyric invasion of Misthalin, Mathus was one of the last Vampyres to travel to Varrock. Upon arrival, he found Aerona and Hitomi Vaeyl, as well as his progeny Carnivus. After a short conversation, which revolved around the death of Mathus and Hitomi's unborn child, yet another progeny of Mathus' appeared, Theo. Angry with the revelation, Mathus left for his temporary homestead during the invasion, Gertrude's house. There, he wasted no time calling for a meeting with several members of the Coven to discuss the current situation of Varrock. Azalin and her new mate, Lawrence, informed the Librarian of a recent conflict with a member of the Icyene race, but it was dismissed as the talk changed to the resistance. With rumours of that the sewers were being used, Mathus gave Carnivus the task of bringing a small force with him and smoking out the 'rats'. He also told Azalin that he had something special for her. And with that, the meeting was concluded. Not soon after, Mathus had Azalin practice Shadow and Blood magic every morning, preparing her for the task ahead, finding a rival of Mathus' and ending his life. After several weeks, Mathus thought Azalin was ready, and explained the situation. Members of the resistance had been located in a house, and Theon Foryx had been sent to deal with it. However, Mathus had bribed Theon into waiting a few days. Azalin's mission was to follow Theon and kill him, making it look like the resistance got her. She agreed, and soon, the hunt began. She traced down the Vampyre, engaging him in battle, she managed to defeat her elder with the skills that she had honed, and put an end to his long life. Soon afterwards, Azalin was attacked by a surviving member, but she killed him easily enough. Later, Mathus returned to Morytania, a few days before the Salve barrier was restored. Unwelcome visitor Damn Mahjarrat, always snooping around. The Revision It was a somber day when Lothorian called the vampyres of Port Phasmatys to a public meeting. Over the years, more and more Vampyres had risen to the ranks of nobility and other desirable titles, with each new batch being more and more incompetent, the fine balance of power had been broken, and thus it was that Lord Foryx announced that all Vyrelords and members of society except for a select few would have their titles and ranks stripped away, so that only the worthy would be able to become lords again. While a lord no more, Mathus was allowed to keep his other titles, and still had great influence over the younger generations of Vampyres. When the meeting was disbanded, Mathus and some of his most loyal servants and allies met up outside the town to discuss the event that would be known as the Revision. Realizing that his brethren would do almost anything to ensure that their personal ambitions were fulfilled, Mathus told the vampyres present that in order for them to return to power, they would have to work together. He also promised that any Vampyre who swore fealty to him and aided him in regaining his title would be rewarded handsomely, and that they were sure to never go hungry again. Where some were happy with the Revision, others were furious, years of hard work and plots gone to waste, but all agreed to follow Mathus, provided that he stayed true to his words. Over the following days, dozens of vampyres, old and young, rich and poor, went missing, never to be seen again. Members of Mathus' conspiracy spoke only to each other when they were safe, and continued to do their duty as if nothing had changed. They were everywhere, in the Vyrewatch, in the servantry of Lady Rosemarie and Allisa, even roaming Morytania, secretly undermining various opponents while reporting to Mathus on an irregular basis. Soon, the efficiency of their collaberation paid off, as members of the conspiracy began to regain their previous roles and titles, gaining favours with the small nobility. A few months later, a group composed of mostly members of the 'Watch, but including Mathus, Lothorian and Rosemarie, to name a few, was founded to investigate a strange cave that was the result of an investigation started after that a pack of full-blooded Vampyres attacked members of the coven. In the cave, the group was met by traps, eerie symbols and the earlier mentioned full-blooded Vampyres, who were revealed to be escaped convicts from Vampyrium. A battle ensued with the convicts, who managed to hold their own against the large group with ease. Amidst the chaos, a surge of corroding shadows hit Rosemarie. Quick to respond, Mathus blasted his opponent to bits before running to Rosemarie, using hematomancy in an attempt to heal her, but to no avail. Her body corroded into ashes, and Lothorian ordered everyone to leave, except for Mathus, who chose to keep vigil over his sire's remains. At some point after that, Lothorian disappeared, having found a portal that led to Vampyrium. A double edged sword While he did not show it, Mathus took Rosemarie's demise hard, taking to drinking bloodwine more often and seeking comfort in sleeping with servants. With Lothorian and Rosemarie gone, with other members of the nobility missing, Mathus became the de facto ruler of the Foryx territories. Before he managed to get a grip on the situation, Ren Draculea had taken the half empty Port(many Vampyres defected, died or went missing after Lothorian's disappearance.), leaving Mathus with only Castle Fenkenstrein, then known as Cerulean, and Burgh de Rott. Rather than seeking comfort in his newfound wealth, Mathus began a campaign to restore the coven to its past glory, re-establishing contact with previous coven members such as Azalin, Carnivus and Odin, and making new allies. The change of leadership and change of policies led people to refer the coven as the Mortyga Coven, even though it was officially still the Foryx bloodline. Working together with Carnivus, and taking advantage of his contacts, he ensured that the lands surrounding and including Burgh de Rott remained strong and defended, demolishing older, frailer structures, and replacing them with new and grand buildings. In the north, the walls of castle Fenkenstrein were fortified, and a garrison was placed there. When the Tsardom was founded, Mathus succeeded in keeping the castle and Burgh independent, unlike the Port which was lost to the ever growing dominion of werewolves. Eventually, Lothorian returned to Gielinor, and Rosemarie was revealed to have survived her encounter with the corroding shadows, although having had to don a new body, and so Mathus was relieved of his duties as governor, and the "Mortyga Coven" was no more. When all is darkest, shadow conquers hope Lothorian is back, woo! May the odds ever be in your favour A competition The Praetorian When Dragons swoop down The Old Lord Governor The Reign of Blood Minor events Mathus went on a mission to kill a Necromancer, who turned out to be a powerful Mahjarrat. After a long battle, the Vampyres managed to defeat the Mahjarrat. Mathus took his staff to Mathus' office for studying. At several points, Mathus has recruited members of the Coven to act as his servants and spies, giving them special rings that attach themselves to the wearers blood circulation, making it hard and painful for the wearer to remove the ring. Some examples are Thorvald, Arch, Carnivus and Azalin. For his duty as an Architect, Mathus was given a statue of himself, which now stands outside the Citadel keep. Recent events After the demise of Lothorian Foryx, Mathus was elevated to Rosemarie's previous position, and now governs Burgh de Rott and most of Morytania as Rosemarie's second-in-command. Relations 'Immediate Family' Father: Aeron Mortyga Deceased, poisoned. Mother: Elissa Strydar Mortyga, deceased, committed suicide after that neither of her sons returned from Morytania. Brother: William Mortyga Deceased, disappeared in Morytania, his remains were later found and he was resurrected as a thrall serving Mathus. Recently, the magic keeping William 'alive' was broken, and his skull was placed in Mathus' office in the Archives of Solace. Sister: Marianne Mortyga Deceased, died a natural cause. She mothered two daughters and a son. Living Descendant: Andrew Mortyga, current lord of the Mortygan estate. 'Progeny' Malakai Nomadum-Foryx Turned Lady Allisa Foryx Blood Transfusion, without the knowledge or consent of Mathus Azalin Raen Foryx '' Turned, to make up for the death of another Vampyre. Carnivus Foryx Blood Transfusion, as a reward for protecting Sonia Melora Lucient Foryx Turned, she was an elf. Theodore Ragnar Foryx Turned, he was a Wizard, which could be useful. Thorvald Warborn Foryx Blood Transfusion. 'Vacua de Mortum Foryx' Turned, Mathus' steward. 'Vale Foryx' Turned, a punishment as he did not fear death, and for his hatred of Vampyres. 'Anne Foryx' Turned, served both as punishment and a way of avoiding political strife by hiding her escape from higher authorities. 'Nikolas Syl' Turned, with most of his brood missing, Mathus felt the need to expand his influence yet again. Trivia *Being a scholar, Mathus has studied many subjects, such as history, geography, geology, economy, astronomy, basic magic, poetry and more. *He is very fond of blood wine, preferably spiced with the hot spices of the Kharidian desert. *Being a member the of Foryx Coven, his scent of rain and mist, but after a lengthy period in the Archives, the scent of old tomes is often stronger. *More often than not, he is seen carrying his green tome. *As a human, Mathus nursed and raised a Wolf pup, who was forced to put him down on the orders of his father. *As a child, he stumbled into a nest of giant spiders, a traumatic experience that led to Mathus' Arachnophobia, which persists to this day. Gallery Mathus close up.png|Mathus when he was Human. Mathus M Nobleman.jpg|A sketch of Mathus as a human. Mathus Full Form Avatar.png|Mathus in his Vyre form. vampyricmathus.png|''Mathus Volantis Mortyga in Vampyric. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Foryx Category:Morytania Category:Evil Category:Political Figure Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Scholar Category:Noble